micromonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Held Items Guide
Here is a quick guide to all of the held items in the game, and what they are best used for. Held Item Overview Micromon Adventures has four different categories of Held Items, each being a different color tier: blue, purple, orange, and red. Blue, the simplest to get, does not contain as much power, while red, the hardest to get, are generally the strongest. Held Item Secrets, Tips, and Tricks What Items to Use When You Begin: When you first begin the game, it is a common misconception that you just look for the highest number buff and apply it to your Pokémon ASAP. However, it's important to realize that there are three types of items; the first is status based, the second is based on percentages of your current power, and the other is just base stats. When you first begin the game, since your base powers are so low, it is better to use the base stat items or status items over percentage based items.' '''Let me give you an example. Let's take the two purple items, Mental Herb, and Wise Glasses. Mental Herb will give your Pokémon an extra 5 SP per round no matter what level or power it is. However, if you give a Pokémon with 100 Special Attack the Wise Glasses, they will only get 6 extra. If you wait until you are a higher level, your Pokémon may have 100,000 Special Attack, and this item will now give 6,000 extra instead. I will mark all of the base stat items and status items in the Held Item chart. '''What Order to Equip Your Items:' Order does matter in this game. Whenever you give a Held Item to a Pokémon that already has at least one Held Item equipped, it will either replace a random one of the items it is holding (and you lose the old item) or it will fill a new slot. This means that you can lose a potentially great item if you aren't careful. Here is my suggestion, and what I do. There is an item you can get called a Held Item Protector, and these are used to protect one or more of the Held Items that your Pokémon is holding. However, you can only start using Held Item Protectors once it is holding 3 items. So here is what you can do: # Fill all 3 of your Pokémon's slots with the best blue items that it can use. (Note that it may take more than 3 items because it may replace one of your old items instead of filling a new slot.) # Equip your most important item to the Pokémon, then use a Held Item Protector on it. (If it replaces another one of your items, you don't really care because it was just a blue one.) # Equip your second most important item to the Pokémon. It won't be able to take the place of the protected item, so again, if it replaces a blue, that's fine. # Repeat. This gives you the most reward with the least amount of risk. You may lose a couple of blues, but you won't get frustrated by losing a red early game or stuck not being able to risk adding another item to your Pokémon because you put a red on first. Blue Held Items Purple Held Items Orange Held Items Red Held Items **Special thanks to '''MrTankerson' for this amazing Held Items Guide.''